1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove having excellent moisture permeability and abrasion resistance of a back portion, and more specifically, to a glove which, by forming a coating layer having excellent moisture permeability and abrasion resistance on a back portion which tends to be damaged due to rubbing or scratching, does not bring about heat trapped and a steamy condition in a glove to provide an excellent feel when wearing and can further protect the back portion from breakages due to rubbing or scratching or from perforations or damages due to sparks generated in a metal cutting work, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as the gloves of this kind, a glove in which a coating layer is provided by sticking or sewing a synthetic leather to a palm portion of a glove made of fibers, and a glove, in which a palm portion is covered with resin or rubber and a back portion is not provided with these coating layers to secure air permeability of a base material made of fibers, are used.
For example, in a glove for sporting in which a palm portion is composed of a natural leather or a synthetic leather and the whole back of the hand including finger bags is composed of a fabric, a glove for sporting, in which the whole back of the hand including finger bags in a glove main body is configured so as to be a two-layered structure in which a chemical fiber fabric is disposed on an inner side and a cotton fabric is disposed on an outer side, is proposed (for example, JP-A-11-290497).
Further, a slip resistant glove in which a foam layer composed of a thermoplastic resin or rubber is formed on the glove base material made of fibers and the surface of the foam layer has a projection and depression shape, in which the foam layer is mechanically foamed and hot pressed in a semi-crosslinked or gelled state to be provided with projections and depressions on the surface, and a depression portion of the foam layer is compressed in such a way that an air bubble content is 10 to 90% by volume with respect to that of a projection portion, and many openings being the impressions of air bubbles are formed at the surface of the projection portion, is proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4242338).
Furthermore, a working glove is proposed which is characterized in that a slip resistant coating is formed by coating the surface of a glove main body formed by sewing leather as a material with a synthetic rubber and the synthetic rubber is a copolymer of butadiene and styrene or a copolymer of butadiene and acrylonitrile, which is excellent in oil resistance, acid resistance and alkali resistance (for example, JP-A-7-278923).